Borrow the Moonlight
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: What if the one night in the forest during As Long as You're Mine had been longer, what really happened between the two secret lovers? Confessions and promises are made. Fiyeraba. For now, a one-shot.


Fiyero looked into Elphaba's eyes and cupped her face with his hands.

"Fae, never believe you aren't beautiful, because you are. You're smart, passionate, and just plain amazing. I would never trade anything for what I have and feel with you. You were right. That day when you said I wasn't really happy. I guess I knew somewhere, but I didn't really acknowledge it till I found you. Never, ever change, please. I love you."

Elphaba looked down cynically and pulled away from Fiyero. The leaves stirred faintly at the movement of her heavy dress.

"I still don't understand how you love me. I won't deny I love you Fiyero, but I just don't know…"

Fiyero watched her as she paced back and forth. He hated the self-doubt that he always saw in her eyes. He wished that she could see herself through him, then; she would understand how he felt.

"And I don't understand why you don't understand that I love you."

Elphaba stopped and turned to him.

"How confused did you get from that sentence?"

"Very." He said truthfully.

A smile tugged at Elphaba's lips as she walked towards him.

"You could be making a huge mistake."

"It's a risk worth taking then."

A few minutes later they found themselves lying on their backs looking up at the moonlit starry sky.

"I used to come here," Elphaba finally said, "Right after I left… Glinda… I loved the way the stars looked with the reflection from the Emerald City, I still do. They kind of reminded me of her eyes- Glin's. All of the green I guess."

Elphaba hurt just thinking of Glinda, how she'd left her then taken Fiyero from her. Fiyero saw this and subtly changed the subject.

"Do you want to know why I joined the Gale Force?"

"Yes, I want to know why you joined the people who are hunting for me to kill me." She said bitterly, but with a rare bit of playfulness.

"Because I love you and still do."

Elphaba shifted at this but continued to listen. Even though Fiyero's gaze was still fixed on the stars he could hear the sound of the leaves beneath her.

"I couldn't imagine not seeing you again, I worried for days on end once Glinda had returned without you. She sobbed. She had said that she would be leaving soon to join the Wizard. Almost leaving out what had happened to you. But I talked to her. Almost at the last minute I went with her. I would've looked for you anyway but I realized; sure the Vinkus has great sources but the Emerald City is just better. I joined the Gale Force because it was their main purpose to find you. I quickly ascended, though I'm not really sure how. Although I think that being a Prince does help."

There was silence. At first Fiyero thought maybe he had made her set up her defenses again until she broke the silence.

"I was scared, that maybe you believed those rumors, that Glinda had let you because she was angry I left her. I still feel bad to this day. It's been two years you know."

Realization hit Fiyero; oh, so much had changed during this time.

"I wish we could go back, before this. Then we wouldn't be in this mess, we would still be at Shiz and you would be the top of the class, still attempting to teach Glinda and me a little common sense."

Elphaba smiled sadly as the bittersweet memories flooded her mind, her and Glinda laughing on the night they first became friends. The time that Fiyero and her had saved the cub. The one magical moment that would change their lives forever and of course the fateful day at the train station.

"But then I wouldn't be here with you, and I think that makes it worth it." Fiyero continued softly.

Elphaba chuckled and turned onto her side so that she was facing him.

"You're hopeless-"

"Ly in love." Fiyero finished for her, pulling her into his arms. For a moment they stayed suspended in time, looking into each other's eyes, counting the seconds which melted into minutes in a passionate embrace..

"As long as you're mine, I'll love you, protect you, and be your everything. If there's nothing else, we'll have this one night to reflect on and I will cherish it and remember it forever, just as I do you." Fiyero whispered. Softly in the distance he could hear music being played, a melody that spoke of better days and happier endings. But perhaps it was just an echo of what could've been.

**Review? :)**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
